the rememberence
by taylaymartinay
Summary: after the death of voldemort harry is kidnapped by the last remaining deatheater. unwanted memroies have come back and the whole wizarding world is upset with the exception of the deatheaters very short and sad. im gonna say k since im not really sure


"AAAAAHHHHH," the horrific scream sounded through the room as the deatheater stabbed the giant sword straight into his stomach.

He felt hot tears pour down his face as he remembered his friends that had fallen because of these horrible people. Again the sword slams into him, but this time it hit the opposite side of his stomach. He thought of the girl he loved who he never should have left.

As the deatheater lifted the sword he saw it all in slow motion. Each time it got closer he remembered every mistake he had ever made.

His mother dying for him. The sword was closer.

Letting Cedric die. The sword was now even closer.

And letting people he loved die for him in the war. Almost there.

And Ginny. Oh Ginny. He loved her so much, yet he left her to protect her. He left her. Slam the sword hit right where his heart seconds before had been beating away. He didn't feel anything but the pain he had already been carrying with him.

For so long he had been in pain, been feeling so angry and guilty that his friends would willingly die just like that so that he could live.

It felt so unnatural though, for that second, for his heart not to be beating.

Harry took one last shaking breath, he knew it was his last breath, he knew it was the last time he would ever see even the light of day. And as the breath ended he felt himself drifting off to a deep, deep sleep knowing that things would be better.

It was a dark and stormy day for the wizarding world in their hearts and outside. No one was laughing or out playing in the empty street as the thunder went on, well the streets weren't exactly empty there was one person put today. You could see that this person was wearing a black overcoat and carrying a black umbrella.

The only real color you could see on this person was the pale skin of their face and the very bright red, long hair that hung down to their waste. If you came closer to this person you could see she was a woman from her curve and face shape. Also if you looked still closer you could see that this person had tears in her eyes as she walked, but she made no noise not even a whimper.

She walked and walked and you would think she would never stop until she got to the high black gate. She stood a minute then slowly rested her hand on the cold bar looking at the way the water moved when her thumb gently rubbed it. She didn't want to move. Moving forward meant accepting things she wasn't ready to accept, but she most definitely wasn't going to go back, yet. She lifted her head to look at all the grave stones spread out before her.

She then pushed the giant gate open with much force and walked as slowly as she could to a certain tombstone. When she found the one she wanted she stopped before it and just stared at it now accepting the truth. On the stone was carved the sword of Godric Gryffindor with actual rubies in the stone but the name on the sword wasn't there because one the left of the sword was carved in the name: HARRY JAMES POTTER and on the right was: DECEMBER, 18 1999 (A/N sorry if that's someone's b-day!)

The girl didn't know how long she had been standing there just staring at the tombstone before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and when she turned it was one of her very best friends Hermione.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned

"I'm fine Hermione," Ginny said with a grimace "Just…just remembering." her eyes glazed over and more tears poured out.

"Ginny is there anything I can do at all, please?" Hermione asked

Ginny just stared at her not really knowing what to say "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"If I ever need someone will let me talk to you? I think…I think I'm going to lose my mind if I don't talk to some one."

Hermione looked shocked for a second "of course, always Ginny."

Hermione put her arm around Ginny's shoulders and led her out of the old grave yard.

"You'll always have someone, either friends or family, around to help you. I promise." Hermione said soothing her.

**This story is in honor of a very broken heart that will never be fully healed ****L**


End file.
